


The Thunder God

by puflica



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Sad, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puflica/pseuds/puflica
Summary: Maybe he is just a mere, mortal human. Maybe he isn’t god after all.Because if he was one, I am sure he would find a way to get back to me.I miss him in the most painful way one can imagine. My heart yearns for him and receives nothing in return.





	The Thunder God

It is raining and I miss him so much.  
Thunder is breaking through stiff air and it reminds me of little shivers that travelled across his body. He wasn’t afraid, quite the opposite - he loved storms. He loved them so much that he would drag me to our balcony so that we can be closer, so that we can feel shaking skies on our skin. He loved them so much that he wanted to share them with me and even though I was not the one to enjoy stormy nights, I allowed them to impress me just to see his breath-taking smile. I never saw a beauty in rainstorms, but I saw beauty in his eyes when they looked across dark clouds. I saw beauty in those tiny shivers of pure excitement. And because of him, I learned to love drumming rain drops, I learned to enjoy ominous lightings that held the power of Thor and I learned to embrace coldness of stormy wind.  
The last one we saw together was strongest storm we had honours to enjoy. His eyes shone and his muscles were tense in his urge to reach out and feel the raw power of nature. I could imagine him leaping over balcony and ruling those piercing lightning bolts, just like Zeus or Thor would. Maybe he would be even better, stronger and, most definitely, more righteous God of Thunder than they could ever be. Maybe that truly was his destiny… maybe soon mankind will find out about new religion dedicated to the God of Storm, the God of New age. Because that is the only explanation for him leaving me so abruptly and so irreversibly.  
I once drew him in the middle of storm clouds. It took me a while, and it was hard to keep it a secret, but it was worth it. I waited for the storm to come to reveal the picture and the moment he saw it, I knew he imagined how it would truly feel. I knew that smile. I knew those twitching muscles. That night we went out on streets in the rain. We screamed and run like mad people and, in that moment, it felt as if he was truly controlling the weather. Thunder harmonized with his laugh and lightning bolts followed each and every twirl he pulled me into. We danced the enticing dance of rain as lightning erased any shadows from his face making him ethereal and godlike.  
Rain seeped into our bones and I hated being wet, but I loved the warmth in my heart and burning on my skin that touched his, so I promised never to forget his laugh that sang to me under trembling skies.

It is 1AM and I miss him so much.  
I used to love star gazing. I would stay up late just observing night sky. There weren’t many stars in city environment, but I enjoyed looking into black depth. Sometimes he would join me, and we would sit in silence, taking in the presence of each other. It always felt as if the universe was all ours, as if whole eternity was there for us to live it. Now, I can’t bring my eyes up to those shining lights with out breaking down.  
Warm touches and deep breathes, tranquility. We were on the beach. Sea was caressing shore and I was caressing him. His soft, dark locks, his pinkish cheeks, his plush lips. For once he was oozing calmness and serenity, no trace of his usual endless energy. He looked as ethereal as ever, skin as pale as the moon that hung above us, veins peeking through skin as purplish as hues of colour on sky, his dark orbs reflecting thousand lights that shimmered in vast universe. I clearly remember his smile, so carefree, so blithe. I traced his laugh lines with my fingertips and felt blessed to be allowed to be so close to a fallen angel.  
I used to love stars in the sky, but they are nothing compared to those that glowed in his eyes. 

It is morning and I miss him so much.  
He loved mornings. He would wake me up with a kiss while we were still cuddled under warm blanket. I felt safe and hid from any harm world held for us. Usually, I was reluctant to leave safety of warm bed, but he would always wheedle me out with kisses, hugs, piggybacks and promises of coffee. I loved watching him eat with his smile blurred by steam out of a mug in front of him. I would brush his fallen fringe just to see his eyes one more time before starting with my day.  
Because of him I learned to love being up early just to see sunrise and hear first chippering birds.  
Today I found myself awake at dawn waiting for him to kiss me, but bed beside me is empty and cold. I want him to make me coffee. I want to see him dance around the kitchen just one more time. I want him here again. Just to hug him and love him one last time.

On the day of our last goodbye, against my wishes, sky was crystal clear. It was warm and sunny and there were no clouds and no wind to claim him as their new master. There was no rain to hide my tears away. Maybe he is just a mere, mortal human. Maybe he isn’t god after all.  
Because if he was one, I am sure he would find a way to get back to me.  
I miss him in the most painful way one can imagine. My heart yearns for him and receives nothing in return.


End file.
